Blood Lust
by crossberry June
Summary: Ramona thought that she was ordinary until she met Damon Salvatore, her saviour. She falls in love with him but she knows something is wrong. Does Damon feel the same way or is she just a toy for him? Will the bond between the resist or will they fade away? Starting before Season 1.
1. It never happens to me

Chapter 1: It never happens to me...

_I am average, I have average height, average marks and average friends. Even though statisticaly I am close to being a genius, my IQ never interested me and I never boast with it. I prefer having a sort of hidden life as I was never the adept of fame. I am 21 and I never had a real relationship, I never felt love or any kind of emotion actually. In highschool I was the geek, the strange girl that ruins her beauty with information. But today I hope, I just hope that something interesting will happen because if it doesn't it will be just another waised day in my life. My mother already pests me with the "you are not getting any younger" card. I will soon be a doctor and I still dream of a crazily handsome guy to woo me of my feet. maybe I should just grow up already and face the truth... no guy that fits the characteristic will ever look my way. _

With that I closed my diary and put it back in it's hiding place. Today was Saturday and a day I dreaded as it was the annual summer dance so as always my parents would want me to come with them. Why, I would never know, my little sister, who is 11 was coming with them I prefered staying alone in my flat or drinking myself into the ground with my best friend. To motivate myself on going I kept telling me that may e this year someone other than my father will ask me to danceand I wouldn't have to sit on a stiff chair all night.

I lit up a cigarette and went into the kitchen to prepare myself some breakfast. I opened the fridge looking into it with blank eyes. I took two eggs and made myself two sunny sides up with sime tiast and a large cup of coffee. I tossed my cigarette in the ashtray and atevin silence. I was used to being lonely and eating in compleate silence. My cat Frosty jumped on the counter and meowed at me to give him food. His white fur glistening in the morning sun. Thank God I was a writer or I would heve been sacked a million times because of my lazines. When I was little my mom used to chastise me on that trait telling me that she hadn't become a world renown doctor through laziness.

After I fed my cat I went in the livingroom and turned on the TV. The news were on and they were announcing that a wild animal was on rampage in our town, having killed 10 campers last night. It was strange to think that in our little town a rabbid beast would appear so suddenly. The forest was relatively small and I couldn't think of any species of animal that could kill 10 people by severing the main neck artery. I left that train of thought to pass as a more urgent thing came into my mind. I had nothing to wear to this fucking event. Oh, shit! I have to go shopping now...

I took my purse, stuffed my wallet, my phone and my cigarettes in it and went out the door, making sure to lock it twice. I got in my apple red car and drove off to the mall. I dreaded the moment I promised my mom that I would go to the ball. Why did I do something so stupid? Oh, yeah...free alcohol.

When I finally arrived to the mall I went into my favorite dress shop and saw the most beautiful dress ever. It was black with a blood red corset that closed with black laces. It was knee high so it was decent but sexy at the same time. I just had to have it. When I put it on it fit like a glove, like it was especially made for me. Sold! Next stop...shoes, my favorite part. I was in love with shoe even though I had a low amount of pairs. I never thought in spending all my money on such a shallow thing as shoes. When I got in the shop, I found it hard to notice a pair that could match my dress. When I was about to give up I saw them, right behind some awfully ugly shoes. They were black with a 6 inch heel with a red lace pattern.

When I got home it was already 4 p.m. and I was starving. I prepared myself some instant noodles and ate them in a hurry. When I got to my room I layed the dress on the bed and the shoes next to it and got in the shower. The warm water caresses my body relaxing my tense body completely. I washed my hair with my vanilla scented shampoo and rinsed it thoroughly before applying my leave in conditioner. After I got out and dried my hair I got dressed in my before prepared outfit and pinned my long, black, curly hair in a classy bun. My makeup was simple yet stylish, powder, black eyeliner and glossy red lipstick. By 6 p.m. I was ready and soon my family was going to pick me up. I drowned a glass of whiskey right before the bell rang. I put my shoes on, grabbed my clutch bag and left. My mom was looking beautiful with her blonde shiny hair, flawless makeup and in an amazing flattering dress. Dad looked unusually good tonight as he usually dressed casual only, jeans being his trademark. Roxana, my crazy sister looked stunning in a pink frilly dress. I felt like the black sheep of my family.

- Ramona, darling you look amazing! My father said as he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

- Thank you, dad! You look handsome yourself.

- A bit trashy, Ramona, you could have done better, my mother commented looking me head to toe. But it's better than last year's dress. You looked like Morticia Adams last time. Hopefully this year you will get to dance.

- Well at least I didn't make a fool of myself dancing drunkenly on the stage. I replied venomously.

- Hey, sis! You look amazing tonight! I bet all the boys will be all over you! My baby sis told me as she kissed my cheek.

- You look like a princess, Roxy! Bet you will score your first boyfriend today. I replied as she became as red as a tomato.

-Everyone in the car now. We will be late. Dad said as we all got in the car.

When we got there it was full already. We got to our table and ordered our drinks. I hated these kind of events where everybody knows everybody and I especially hated that all my high school colleagues were there ogling at me. I was never accepted in the dumb blonde group so for them I was a nobody and they just loved to talk about me behind my back. For them the fact that I do not have a boyfriend and haven't had one in 5 years was preposterous.

After two hours of sitting in a chair and watching my parents dance and my sister holding hands with a cute boy I got up and headed straight to the bar. Sitting at the bar there was an amazingly handsome man. His blue eyes were piercing my soul and his hot body was heightening my senses. He was drinking a glass of whiskey and my heart stopped when he looked my way. He was the mysterious bad boy type and I loved that. I sat down next to him and ordered a glass of vodka.

- Hey, he said looking at me.

- Hi...I said not being sure if he was talking to me or someone behind me. Guys like him didn't dig weird girls like me so I was surprised by him.

- Bad night huh? Let me guess boyfriend dumped you on that chair and never came back?

- Not even close. I haven't had a boyfriend in 5 or 6 years. My family dumped me on that chair. By the way, I'm Ramona.

- Damon. So, 6 years huh? Long time for a girl like you, he said with a sexy smirk on his lips. My heart started to beat even faster as he turned to look at me. God he was handsome.

- So what about you, Damon? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you around.

- I moved here a week ago. I received an invitation and I said why not? Guess it was a good idea as I met such a beautiful girl, he said with a flirty look that made me blush from head to toe.

Suddenly one of my ex-colleagues from high school came towards us and gave me a nasty look. She was the Bitch Queen.

- Hey there, handsome...why are you sitting with this boring girl. Why don't you and I have some fun? God, the tone of her voice screamed slut and I think that a vein on my forehead was going to pop.

- You don't interest me. Go away. Damon said nonchalantly not even looking at Julie.

My mouth dropped open at that. Did this guy just chose me over Julie?! I must be dreaming right now.

- So, Ramona would you like to get out of here with me?

- Thought you will never ask. Let's go! I know a really good club round here, would you like to go there?

- What are we waiting for? He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked me to his wonderful car.

- Sweet ride! Oh, crap! I haven't said goodbye to my parents...well I'll talk to them tomorrow.

As we got to the club I saw three men lurking around the entrance but I paid them no attention but they approached me and Damon. Suddenly they lunged at Damon like rabid animals on crack and injected him with something making him fall over. When they turned to look at me I saw the fangs and the killer stare and I knew that I was going to die. The street was empty and silent, the only thing I could hear were the growls coming from the three beasts in front of me. Suddenly one of them slammed me against a wall and bit my neck sucking the life out of me. I was terrified, too shocked to even scream. A figure flashed around and before I knew it the guy biting me was flown 100 meters, a stake protruding from his chest. I fell to my knees and noticed that the other two were dead too. When I saw Damon, he had the fangs and the veins around his eyes just like the attackers but to me he didn't look scary. I got up and ran right into his arms sobbing and thanking him over and over again for saving my life.

- Shh, it's okay. Come on drink this, he said as he bit into his wrist making blood gush out.

I put my lips on his wrist and sucked some of his blood. It was so good, so addictive... I pulled away and suddenly felt much better.

- What are you? Why did those beasts attack us? Please, tell me. I begged him as I grabbed fists of his shirt and hid my face in his black shirt.

- I'll take you to my place and explain everything to you. Promise.

After he said that it was like my whole body relaxed and I fell into a deep sleep while thinking that nothing interesting ever happens to me...so why now?


	2. Not a dream

Chapter 2: Not just a dream...

I woke up in a soft warm bed, light shining on my face, delicately waking me up. When I opened my eyes I realised I wasn't in my bedroom. I tried to get up but an arm was tightly wrappes around my waist, pinning me to the bed. When I traced the arm all the way, I saw the most amazing man all over again. Damon's black hair was messy and he looked so peaceful yet so sexy. I could not help but trace his cheek with my fingers, studying his feautures. When he opened his blue eyes my breath left me, there was something so wild, so dangerous in his eyes that it was crazily attractive.

- Morning, sunshine. He said as he pulled me closer to him.

- Hey, how did I end up here? Suddenly after asking that, it all came rushing to me, meeting him, going to the club, the attack, everything.

- Oh God! I jumped out of bed and rushed to get out of the room.

- Oh, no, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Damon said as he appeared infront of me, slamming me into the wall, trapping me under his chest.

- Let go of me, Damon! I said as I struggled against his grasp but when I looked at his face I froze. Red veins were showing around his eyes and deadly white fangs protruded from his mouth.

- What are you? What are you going to do to me? I asked him, terrified of what the answer will be.

- I am a vampire, Ramona. As for what I am going to do to you, I haven't figured it out yet. He said with a sexy smirk playing of his lips.

I relaxed into his arms, I don't know why I suddenly trusted him but then I remebered that last night he saved my life and I didn't even thank him.

- Thank you, Damon. Last night you saved me from those vampires and I know that there is only one way to thank you. I said to him and looked him in the eyes. He looked confused and surprised of my words.

- And what is that only way to thank me that you are talking about?

I unbuttoned the white shirt I was wearing, I guess he dresses me last night in it, and tilted my head so that he could reach my neck. There was a deep frown on his face and he looked me in the eye searching for any kind of insecurity.

- You know that I can drain your body in less than 1 minute so why are you offering your blood to me when you know that you could die?

- I trust you, Damon. I really do. You saved my life so in other words I owe you big time. Now drink up!

He leaned down agains me, his warm breath hitting my neck making me shiver in pleasure. He kissed the jonction between my neck and my shoulder, flicking his tongue agains my skin before bitting. I thought it would hurt alot but it was passional and actually pleasurable. The sound of him drinking my blood was amazing and his moans and groans aroused me to no end. He retracted from my neck, a trail of my blood went down from his mouth and onto his chin. Without thinking I licked the trai and kissed his lips right then. Then it was like something snapped back into place in my head and I pulled back from him, a blush hovering on my pale cheeks.

- Oh God I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me! I barely know you and I am not that kind of girl. I don't even want to know what you think about me.

He just smirked and kissed me back. The kiss turned from soft and smooth to passionate and rough. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers lacing in his silky black hair. When we pulled back I was panting and clinging to him like he was my life. He looked me in the eye and I saw them change, I felt him trying to enter my mind but I pushed it away.

- You will think that this is only a dream, you will walk out of here and think I am just a creation of your imagination.

- Damon, what are you trying to do? You kind of freak me out.

He suddenly pulled away and looked at me, his face was contorted in shock and confusion.

- How? I can't compell you! It's impossible! What are you?

- That was you trying tonget into my head? I felt you...but I just brushed it off...

- You cannot brush away the compulsion of a vampire...

- I sincerely tell you that I am human...at least I think I am... By the way you promised me that you will explain to me this whole vampire thing and why would you want to compell to forget you? I won't say anything I swear! So please, in 21 years this moment is the most exciting thing that happened to me and I beg you not to push me away.

I clung to him and looked himbin the eye, showing him thatbI meant every word I said. He pondered a little bit and nodded. In that moment Ibpulled him in my arms and into a bear hug. I was so happy, nearly extatic.

- But I have some rules...from now on you are going to live with me and when I need to I may feed of you. Are you ok with all these rules?

- I am but you have to know that I have a cat and I won't move here without it. Plus you need to heal me after feeding of me. I don't want to walk around with a hole in my neck. Is that ok with you, Damon?

He looked kind of displeased at the thought of a cat living with him but he finally nodded.

- Oh God what time is it? It's 12? I have to go to my parents and tell them I'm moving plus I have to tell them why I disappeared last night.

- Fine, I'll drive you. Get ready. I am going to hunt. You have 20 minutes.

- Yes master Damon... I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

- I actually like that. You can call me like that from now on. He said with a smirk as he winked at me.

- Yea, yea, dream on.

I got into the shower and relaxed as the water hit my body. I stood there thinking about what happend last night and how my life changed so radicaly in one day. After I got out I saw a blue summer dress on the bed along with some silver sandals. I got dressed and got downstairs. The house was beautiful and nicely decorated, a bit old for my taste but it was cozy and relaxing. I crashed on the black sofa and sighed, I was extreamly tired and the bitenon my neck didn't help me.

- You ready to go? By the way wear this all the time. It's full of vervain. This makes you invulnerable to vampires.

It was a silver angel-like pendant

- Thank you, Damon. It's beautiful. Can I ask you something? Can you please give me some of your blood? The bite on my neck stings real bad and I am sure my mom will notice that I am wearing a scarf in July.

He bit his wrist and leaned over me giving me his blood. I sucked all thatbI could, the sweet taste of his blood until I felt the woundnon his wrist healing against my lips.

After that we both got in his car and drove to my parents house. When we arrived there I knocked on the door but the door opened by itself. As I went inside I couldn't help but scream. Blood was everywhere around the house and my parents were both tied onto chairs and theirs necks were ripped out. Damon ran inside imeadiately and saw me on the ground I was sobbing and crying. Who could do this to my family? And ehere was my sister? I got up wobbling around the house. When I got to my sister's room my heart stopped. She was dead on the bed her necknripped open and a face of horror on her face. I clung to Damon like he was the last thing keeping me alive and in that moment I knew who killed them...vampires and I was hoing to do anything in my power to hunt and kill them and I hoped Damon was going to help me.

**Hey everyone I am Ariana and I am the writer of this fanfiction. I want to encourage you to write a review or a PM with your opinion as you are the onky one who can help me make this story better. I will probably post twice a week as I am in a final year and don't have much time dedicated to this passion of mine. Hopefuly I will get some answers from you. Don't forget that feedback is crucial :* See you next time!**


End file.
